Flutter Feet (Extra)
Flutter Feet is a rank 3 skill, branched off from the rank 2 skill, Martial Arts. The skill homes in and expands the player's ability and knowledge of different kick techniques as well as increasing the proficiency in their footwork and kickspeed. The player's overall speed stats are increased by 10% when Flutter Feet is activated as well as a 5% boost in attack power with every other FF skill used. Requirements First and most important, the player must have some real life experience in martial arts, monitored by their use of unarmed combat without the system to aid them. The player must also have the Martial Arts skill maxed before proceeding to the next requirements. Favoritism must also be detected towards Martial Arts skills that involve kicks, knees, and sweeps, as well as an affinity to using the lower-half of their body in battle as opposed to their other appendages. Stats *Bodily Movement Speed *Attack Speed *Knockback Rate Buff Set *Fujin's Step - This buff heighten's Irene's her overall speed by 30% for 2 minutes. Movement, Attack, and Evasive speed are all heavily boosted. The buff will then go on a 5 minute cooldown. *Boreas's Gift - Irene's knockback rate is shot up to 20% for the next two minutes. No other Gift buffs can be used besides Notus's Gift. *Eurus's Gift - Irene's overall attack stats are shot up to 20% for the next two minutes. No other Gift buffs can be used besides Notus's Gift. *Zephyrus's Gift - Irene's overall speed stats are shot up to 20% for the next two minutes. No other Gift buffs can be used besides Notus's Gift. *Notus's Gift - Irene's stats will all reset and balance themselves to what they were originally. *Aid of the Aurai - *Airstream - A buff that produces a harsh gust of air around Irene. This heightens her movement and attack speed by 50% for 20 seconds and boosts the attack power of all Flutter Feet skills. *Poseidon's Assistance - A buff used before Zeus's Judgement. *Prevailing Wind - *Sea Breeze - *Okaga's Protection - *Nature Force - The buff imbues Irene's feet with nature energy which increases the physical damage accquired from FF skills. Nature Force also increases knockback rate. **Nature's Affinity - Damage dealt to Irene is cut in half and status effects will not affect her for the next 5 minutes. The buff will then go on a 10 minute cooldown. **Nature's Last Breath - When Irene's HP reaches zero, she then immidiately gets knocked back. When she recovers her health will regenrate to 20%. *Swift Kicks - Irene's kicks will be swifter and more accurate. FF skill knockback rates are increased by 10%. Skills *Njord's Hammer - (2-hit combo) A heavy axe kick followed by a sharp side kick that will induce a heft knockback and send the opponent flying. No post motion delay. *Tailwind - (1-hit strike) A skill for when things get to crazy. Irene lashes out with a sharp back kick that induces a knockback and sends the opponent away. No post motion delay *Dainn Scoop - (1-hit strike) An extremely fast scoop kick that aims at the and lower body in general knees. If hit at an angle has enough power to break the leg. It also will induce a small knockback. *Vestri's Typhoon - (1-hit strike) Preferably used after another FF skill, this 540 roundhouse can come in with a stonishing ferocity. If it hits, it'll induce a harsh knockback as well as inflict''' Concussion''' and Daze '''without fail. No post motion delay. *Stribog Drop - (1-hit strike) The skill needs a running start. Irene will then carry out a heavy drop kick that will plow into the opponent's chest and send them barreling awy from the knockback. They have a 50% chance of recieving the '''Daze '''and '''Dizziness debuff. No post motion delay. *Quebui Stomp - (1-hit strike) A fast stomp kick that hits at the opponent's feet or if the opponent's on the ground, various body parts. It has no post motion delay. *Vakarisis's Twist - (1-hit strike) A quick and unorthodox twist kick that can frazzle an opponent if they're not ready. The player must be flexible for the skill to be pulled of properly. *Turbulence - (1-hit strike) Irene interrupts her current skill and slams against the floor. This will send a sharp gust of air from where the foot impacts and she'll fly backwards, the opponent as well if they're light enough. This skill is primarily used to get out of sticky situations. *Sirocco - A scorpion kick that lashes out at the opponents face. Extremely hard to pull off but will induce a 4 second''' Stun''' if hits. *Jetstream - (1-hit strike) *Dust Devils - (2-hit combo) *Crosswinds - (2-hit combo) *Mistral - (1-hit strike) *Westerly - (1-hit strike) *Easterly - (1-hit strike) *Headwind Flashes - (3-hit combo) *Monsoon - (1-hit strike) *Trade Wind - (1-hit strike) A sudden and powerful straight-legged, vertical side kick that's aimed towards the opponent's chin, It's a close proximity attack that, if pulled off, will induce an extremely heavy knockback, launching the opponent into the air. *Windstorm - (10-hit combo) *Zeus's Judgement - (1-hit strike) Known Users #Irene Category:Skills Category:Extra Skills